shed_17fandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas The Tank Engine : Shed 17
Thomas The Tank Engine: Shed 17 is a 2015 web video made by Pauls Vids, and is a parody on both the Railway Series and Thomas & Friends. This video is extremely violent and features many dark elements and violent injuries or deaths to many characters. It is not suitable for kids (Paul Vids made the video age-restricted for that very reason). Description They were the stories that have charmed an entire generation. From the books to the television series, people around the world have grown up with the Railway Stories. But the truth behind Thomas and his friends is no childrens story. It is a story that begins in wartime Germany, and ends with a discovery that would change Thomas, and his friends, lives forever. Characters * Keith Hartley * Owen Routh * Sir Topham Hatt * Wilhelm Gotze * Adolf Hitler * Simple Bloke * Thomas' Fat Friend * The Old Woman * Thomas Gotze * Edward * Henry Thierry * The Chinese High Speed Train * Costa Concordia * Hans Gotze (does not speak) * Abby Collins (does not speak) * Al and Barry (do not speak) * Gordon (does not speak) * James (does not speak) * Mavis (does not speak) * Harold (does not speak) * Thomas's Clone (does not speak) * Flynn (cameo) * Percy (stock footage appearance; does not speak) * Toby (stock footage appearance; does not speak) * Duck (stock footage cameo) * Donald (stock footage cameo) * British Rail Class 46 46009 (cameo) * Mighty Mac (stock footage cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (stock footage cameo) * Bertie (stock footage appearance; does not speak) * Trevor (stock footage cameo) * The Mayor of Sodor (mentioned) Cast * Pauls Vids as Narrator, Keith Hartley, Owen Routh, Sir Topham Hatt, Alastair Burnet and Brian Walden * Abi L as Thomas (First half) and Thomas's fat friend * Daniel T as Thomas (Second half) * Terry Wogan as himself Audio taken from Terry Wogan's interview with David Icke on "Wogan". * Ringo Starr as Edward Audio taken from the "Thomas & Friends" episodes The Flying Kipper and Bertie's Chase. Sequel After the overwhelmengly popularity of Shed 17, Paul came up with the idea of making a sequel titled Thomas The Tank Engine: Project G-1. The first trailer was uploaded on February 28th, 2016 under the title "Very Early Teaser for Shed 17 Sequel.". Four months later, the second trailer, which was actually a sneak peek, was uploaded on July 29th of that same year. Two months after the third trailer was uploaded on FlyingPringle's channel under the title "Project G-1 Annie and Clarabel Teaser", Paul received too many complaints showing when is Project G-1 coming out. At that moment, Paul didn't yet announced a release date, so he decided to release teaser images on his Twitter account. On May 4th, 2018, the fourth trailer named "Project G-1 "The Island" Trailer" was uploaded on YouTube, but viewers keep receiving more complaints. On August 26th of that same year, Paul released an episode of The Adventures of Roly the Coach called Roly's Bad Day. But to fool the viewers, it was made as the final trailer of Project G-1 revealing that it will be released the 31st of that same month. Transcript Thomas The Tank Engine: Shed 17/Transcript Gallery Thomas The Tank Engine: Shed 17/Gallery Trivia * The video itself used Footage from 30 "Thomas & Friends" episodes: "Thomas and Gordon","Edward and Gordon","The Sad Story of Henry","Edward, Gordon and Henry","Thomas' Train","James and the Express","Thomas and the Guard","Trouble in the Shed","The Flying Kipper","Thomas in Trouble", "Down the Mine,"Thomas and Trevor", "Percy and Harold", "The Runaway", "Percy takes the Plunge", "Better Late than Never", "Donald's Duck", "Henry's Forest", "The Trouble with Mud", "T''homas, Percy and the Post Train", "''Toby's Tightrope", "Tender Engines", "Henry and the Elephant", "Fish", "Toby and the Flood", "Harvey to the Rescue", "No Sleep for Cranky", "T''he Fogman", "Scaredy Engines"'' and "Mighty Mac". * Three teasers trailers for this video were released on 28th September, 1st and 4th October 2015. * It also used audio from two "Thomas and Friends" episodes, "Bertie's Chase" and "The Flying Kipper". * It also used illustrations from three "The Railway Series" ''books, ''"Tank Engine Thomas Again", "Troublesome Engines" ''and ''"Henry The Green Engine". Video File:Thomas The Tank Engine - Shed 17 File:Shed 17 Teaser|1st Trailer File:Shed 17 Teaser 2|2nd Trailer File:Shed 17 Teaser 3|3rd Trailer Notes Category:Videos